


Rainbow Hair

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4-Free day, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Sheith Month 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), keith's wolf is cute and wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith and Shiro hang out watching the fireworks for the Coalition celebration. Kosmo makes sure that they stay outside to watch the stars after.





	Rainbow Hair

Shiro sat back on the pillar of stone behind him. 

The fresh night air flowed over him, only interrupted by the warm body in front of him. Keith was resting on his chest, more or less on his lap as they watched the night sky light up with advanced fireworks. Earth was safe and well out of Galra control and all the paladins back on their feet after the explosion that took them out. Today was a day of celebration for those who survived and for the war effort. They finally had time to catch their breaths. 

If anything, it was a lot like a Fourth of July celebration that some in Arizona still celebrated to the day. Fireworks burst through the air, popping and wheezing by as colors exploded. Some of them were shaped in patterns that even moved. Shiro nearly snickered when he saw the one that had black and red lions running around with each other, soon joined by green, blue, and yellow ones. It was even funnier when the lions joined together to create a cartoonish giant lion that may actually have been the size of the robot it was inspired by. Another time, the Blade of Marmora symbol lit up the sky, transforming into a Blade who was showing off some impressive fighting moves that oddly reminded Shiro of the man in his arms. Whoever dreamed up and made the fireworks must have been using references or something.

Shiro carefully ruffled Keith’s hair, brushing his fingers right on that spot behind his ear. The younger settled into his side more as a long content sigh left his mouth. Shiro grinned as he stared over the other man’s hair. His Altean arm drifted to Keith’s hip, holding him in a comfortable grip.

In an effort to show their enthusiasm for the Coalition and getting Earth free, both had temporarily dyed their hair in colors of the Coalition. It was basically the lion colors with white and gold added on to both ends. Shiro brushed his nose to the other’s head, gently pressing a kiss to the younger’s hair, right where the few extra strands always stood up. Keith huffed quietly before leaning back further, relaxing even with another loud bang in the air.

“Having a good time?” Shiro asked the other who just nodded, eyes closed as Shiro continued to pet the same spot, “Think our hair looks bad?”

“Maybe,” Keith grinned as he snuck one eye open, staring up at Shiro. His crystal white hair was off of his face, giving the older man a clear look at the younger. Tints of red, yellow, green, blue, and gold glittered in Keith’s hair, making the older smile fondly, “But I did wonder if we were ever going to dye it together. This has been fun...you look great with rainbow hair, Shiro. I told you that.”

Shiro blushed softly, still remembering what Keith had said as a cadet all those years ago. Shiro felt like an old person with grey hair, even though he was in his mid-twenties. But Keith made it more bearable when he was around, white hair reminding him that age didn’t have anything to do with it. If anything, their love for each other was a sign in their hair. That they had saved each other so many times.

Shiro could deal with grey hair for that.

“You did,” he chuckled before placing a kiss on the other’s nose, bending over to do so. Keith laughed softly at the touch before the older pulled away to look at him still, knowing full well that Keith was still touch-starved and craved his touch all the more, “And you look very beautiful with rainbow hair too. Fits you.”

Keith smiled as he snuggled closer to Shiro’s front, resting his head to the man’s chest. More fireworks went off, casting the younger’s face aglow with shades of red, purple, and white. Shiro wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this. If need be, he’d gladly return to the astral plane if it meant Keith was alive and happy like this. 

He loved him so much.

Before either could speak, a low ‘woof’ brought them out of their thoughts. Both looked up to see Keith’s wolf appear in the air just feet from them. The big space wolf was plastered in dye, having streaks flare across his fur in random patches. There was a scarlet puff where his hair puffed up on the top, a green smear on his left brow, yellow on his whole front leg, blue on his chest, white and pink...Shiro blinked. Where did the wolf even get white and pink dye? They hadn’t had any.

“Boy!” Keith gasped as the wolf whined softly, looking at him with a remorseful face that Shiro knew Keith could never resist, “What did you do?”

“Looks like he wanted to join in on the fun with us,” Shiro grinned as those yellow eyes shifted to him before the wolf broke out in small pounces, going in circles. His pink tongue flapped about, also stained golden. Shiro could see Keith roll his eyes playfully as he shook his head, muttering about having to deal with two big babies.

“Awww,” Shiro brushed his hand through the other’s hair, pulling him closer, “But we’re your two big babies.”

“I know,” Keith grinned fondly before one of said big babies pulled his attention away by pushing his head up by Keith’s arm, resting on Shiro’s thigh, “I like that.”

“What?” Shiro teased as he watched Keith weave his fingers through his wolf’s thick fur, “Being surrounded by big th-”

“Don’t even,” Keith bunted his head onto Shiro’s neck, stopping him in his tracks. The older just smirked down at the other who huffed, “Yeah, keep laughing, Shirogane. I know what you were gonna say.”

“Your mind is in the gutter a little too much,” Shiro responded back before placing a kiss on the other’s hair.

“Yeah, well, you don’t seem to mind when we are in the bedroom fu-”

“Okay,” Shiro coughed softly as he glanced at the wolf who stared back nonchalantly, “We have an actual baby here with us.”

“So?” Keith tilted his head at the same time as the wolf. Shiro shivered slightly at the sight, knowing Keith had to have accidentally taught the wolf that move. The cosmic wolf was too smart for his own good, “He’s a big boy. He’s heard worse from me on the space whale.”

Shiro nodded. Made sense.

“He’s _seen_ worse from me,” Keith smirked up at him as Shiro blushed softly, “One time...he saw me.”

Shiro’s face got hotter...What was he supposed to say? Keith smirked back at him before grabbing his flesh hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“It was on accident,” Keith explained before he blinked, white hair tickling his nose, “Wait...you’re not jealous, are you?”

“No,” Shiro admitted honestly, “I’m not. I know he means a lot to you.”

“Good,” Keith nodded as he pressed another kiss to his hand, “Because as much as I love my wolf, he’s not you.”

The wolf huffed, licking a big patch of slobber onto Keith’s cheek. The younger man laughed as the beast smothered him with his own kisses, some of the dye spreading onto Keith’s cheek. Shiro snickered as Keith hugged the wolf close. A few moments passed before said wolf practically shook his head free from Keith’s grip before dragging himself over Shiro’s thigh to their feet, pinning their legs down to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked curiously as he laughed. The wolf just tipped his head up before laying it back down and closing his eyes, probably asleep. Maybe he picked that up from Shiro...Keith sure didn't fall asleep like that. 

“Well, looks like we’re not going anywhere for a while,” Keith shrugged slightly before resting his hands on both of Shiro’s thighs, “And we won’t get cold.”

“Your wolf has us covered,” Shiro nodded as he wrapped both arms around Keith, resting his chin on Keith’s head. Now that both were taking it slow and had time to breathe, Shiro noticed that there were no fireworks going off anymore. The air was still a little hazy with smoke, but it was rapidly clearing off. The first dots of stars were beginning to show in the night sky, making Shiro grin fondly, “I remember when we were doing this years ago.”

“Back when we weren’t old and grey?” Keith snickered at his joke as he stared up too, “It’s been awhile. We’ve been through a lot since then.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed as he gazed at the fiery balls in the sky, “But I’m glad we’re here now.”

“Me too,” Keith stated quietly before he kissed Shiro under his chin. The older smiled back down at the other, ready to get lost in those eyes that shone like the night above them. Before he could, Keith leaned up a bit, pressing their lips together for a soft and sweet kiss. Shiro relaxed into the kiss, going until they had to split for air. Keith smiled up at him, making Shiro’s heart burst with all kinds of emotion.

Sure, they had a lot of work ahead of them. After all, there was still a war to fight and win for the people of the universe, and diplomatic meetings and all types of aliens and allies to help recover later...but for the moment, Shiro was perfectly happy to be spending his time with his favorite man and his wolf. 

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“I love you,” Keith whispered with deep reverence.

“I love you too,” Shiro muttered back just as softly before he pressed a kiss on the other’s cheek, the one that hadn’t been covered in saliva, “I love you too.”


End file.
